I Was Compelled To See You
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline finally gets her chance to explain what happened and Tyler's in for a shock. It's the last thing he is expecting to hear, but it explains everything. Set in season 5. I had to fix this I couldn't take how that episode went.


**Title: I Was Compelled To See You**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline finally gets her chance to explain what happened and Tyler's in for a shock. It's the last thing he is expecting to hear, but it explains everything. Set in season 5. I had to fix this I couldn't take how that episode went.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did season 5 would be so different. So far I don't like much of it at all. I had to fix this because it was just wrong. The writes just want make group happy well they didn't.**

**AN2: This is for forwood13 hope you enjoy it**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Tyler knew he was in trouble the second he had seen Caroline. It had been an accident to walk into her bedroom, but he had. She had been changing and he told her he didn't see anything, but it was a lie. He had seen everything and he wanted her. He just couldn't give into those needs right now though.

He was too pissed off and angry and hurt. He had walked out on her again yes; she'd told him if he did they were over. He never believed that though, they were forever. The love they had would never be over which was why he was so angry with her now. He was going to love her till his dying day.

He had to blame his own self too he'd gone after the bastard. He wanted revenge for his mom's death and he'd gotten his ass handed to him. Klaus had almost killed him and what he'd done now was worse. He had gone to her house, but he couldn't remember why now.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

The only thing he could see was her standing there naked. The bedroom door had been open so he just walked in. He should have known he shouldn't have done it. However, he'd done it and he wasn't regretting it. Then again he shouldn't be here at all because he was upset still. He couldn't see how she could have done it.

They were, well he didn't know what hell they were at the moment. She'd told him they were over for he had left, but she'd sent him a text telling him she would always be here. They'd had the fight and he'd wanted to hurt her for first time ever. It was more Klaus he was seeing when he went after her not her.

He'd been too enraged to notice the difference and was glad Stefan stopped him. He'd woken up on the couch after he'd gotten so drunk he'd passed out. Matt had been there and he'd just broken down. He had nobody left, but it wasn't totally true. They hadn't broken up, they hadn't said those words. He just couldn't say those words to her. She was his entire world and he still loved her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline wasn't sure what to say because it was uncomfortable at the moment. She was still standing there naked looking at him. He had just walked into her bedroom and it took her back to the times they would have sex. She wanted that right now and wanted things go back to then.

It wasn't her fault, she'd told Elena what she'd done, well it had been Katherine, and she'd just left out one part. She hadn't gotten a chance to finish because she'd turned around to see Tyler. Klaus had compelled her to have sex with him. She wanted to finish that, but Tyler had looked so pissed at her. She'd never seen that aimed at her and she'd frozen on the words.

She had tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to hear it. She felt like she was dying inside because what had happened. She'd been looking for Matt and then the bastard was just there. She'd been walking away and he grabbed her. He had looked in her eyes and she tried to fight it.

She closed her eyes before she started crying again. Tyler was right there but she didn't give a damn. He didn't want to listen to her and she was hurting inside and out. She'd been taken advantage of. She'd been manipulated over her love for Tyler and it felt like she was dying without him.

She vamp sped, but in process she crashed into her closet door forgetting she'd shut it earlier. She had wanted to get in there and out of this awkward situation.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"What hell are you doing?" Tyler finally spoke when she landed on the floor sending her bed sliding and her lamp fell of the night stand. "There is a door there, you can't go through it," he helped her off the floor asking if she was okay. He still gave a damn about her and cared about her just as much as he loved her.

"NO, I'm not fucking okay," Caroline said hissing, but she didn't pull away from his grip. "If I was okay I wouldn't be the only one naked, I would have been listened to when I tried talk," she was holding onto his hand tight and he was stronger, but she was angrier at moment and could see pain when she held on tighter. He wasn't going to walk out this time or go at her. She was going to tell him what happened.

"Care, that hurts," Tyler could already smell the blood before he saw it. Her eyes had changed and he could see her fangs now when he looked up. He couldn't pull out of her grip. He had never seen her angry like this. It was like another side of her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"GOOD," Caroline shouted, "You're going hear me out, HE MADE ME THINK IT WAS YOU," She screamed it at him, "HE COMPELLED ME, TYLER," she didn't care if the entire world heard her, "DO YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE HAD SEX ANYBODY BUT YOU OTHERWISE?" did he think that little of her? She had given her heart to him, he was the man she loved, and she'd given up her safety to help him so many times.

"I wanted you back and you just left me, I didn't think you were coming back and then it was like you were there," she stopped talking and let go of his arm before grabbing her jeans and shirt. She walked out her bedroom not giving him chance to respond. She wanted to say more, but she was close to falling apart.

Everything he had thought changed in that moment. He felt like hell because he should have known there had to be something more. Tyler was in front of her before she could get farther than just outside the door. He wanted to go and kill Klaus for doing this. He had in all senses of the word raped her. He couldn't say anything that would make her feel any better. Instead he hugged her in his arms pulling her close.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline didn't fight him instead she let the tears out holding him just as close. She didn't say anything just held him because it was all she'd wanted. Stefan told her to tell him everything, but she knew Tyler was just stubborn as she was. He didn't want listen to reason and she was same way.

She had punched the shit out him just yesterday. Now she just wanted him to hold him and make the pain go away. She'd been thinking about Klaus when she punched Tyler. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She never wanted to hurt him because she loved him. She wouldn't have waited for him yet again if she didn't.

"I love you, I only want you," she hadn't broken down this much since he'd walked out after Klaus promised to kill him after he'd killed his mom. Her entire body was shaking now as they slid down on the floor together.

Tyler kept holding her running his hand over the back of her head, "I love you too, I never stopped," he hadn't noticed at first, but now he did, he was crying with her. He couldn't leave her again, even if he wanted to kill the bastard that had done it to her. Nadia had already tried killing her and he'd bitten her. Nobody messed with the woman he loved.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline pulled away after a while looking at him. "Please don't go after him, I don't want him to do it this time, he told me what he did to you," she looked into Tyler's eyes before running her hand over where his heart was at. "This has to stay in your body," she couldn't open her door to find it in a box one day.

He gave her the best smile he could muster before nodding, "I promise, Carebear," he thought he was going to die and never see her again. He'd wanted to make his own hybrids since the bastard took them from him. Too bad they'd been sired to Haley; he'd wanted to kill her. Take her from Klaus like he'd taken his mom. Caroline was the only thing kept him from doing it in the end.

"Just hold me, make me forget the last few months," She leaned against him letting out a sigh glad to have his arms around her again. She thought she'd never feel them again.

She had cried every night because she'd hurt him. She had cried because she thought he'd go after Klaus again. She was scared he would still try, but she had told him the truth. She had been compelled to think Klaus was him. She'd woken up with a note said I finally got you.

"I will," he wanted to forget the last few months too it had been hell. Living without Caroline had been the worst days of his life. He meant it when he told Matt that he wasn't leaving again. He had nowhere to go and now he did have some where to stay. He had Caroline back and he'd spend the rest of his days making her forget what happened.

**THE END**


End file.
